Which one is your soulmate?
by TvShowCouples
Summary: This is a fic about Stefan/Elena/Katherine. I can't really give you a summary because even i don't know what's going to happelln in this story. I have too many things on my mind and i don't know which ones i'll incorporate in the story. So give it a chance. I DON'T KNOW YET WHO WILL BE ENDGAME. CHAPTER 6 UPDATED ! ENJOY!
1. I love you Stefan

Hey guys,

so this is going to be a fic about the love triangle between Elena/Stefan/Katherine that i like to call Steferina.

I can't really give all of you a summary because even i don't know what's going to happen in this story. I have too many things on my mind and i don't know which ones i'll incorporate in the story.

So i guess you'll just have to read at least the first chapters to see if you like it.

Now about the pairings, the story begins with two of my main characters dating. BUT i don't know yet who will be endgame. I'll see as i write. So it is going to stay a mystery until the end.

I AM NOT GOING TO DO IT LIKE THE CW DOES. I hate how they handled Damon/Elena/Stefan love triangle so i'll try to make mine a little bit more interesting. Anyway here goes the first chapter. Let me know if you like it. BTW this one is going to be a short one but the next ones (if you want them) will be longer.

As always, let me know if you like it or not. (R&R)

READ ME : By the way in this chapter one of our two main women is ill and a cure to the illness was found but they don't know if it is really going to work.

FYI the cure kills before it saves. Indeed the person who will drink it will die and is supposed to come back to life afterwards (if it works).

(SORRY I DIDN'T HAVE ANY BETTER IDEA TO START THIS STORY :'( )

_**Chapter 1**_

_Stefan's point of view._

The tension in the room was overwhelming. There she was, holding the little bottle in her hands while the other one what just wandering around the room waiting for her to die so that she would celebrate.

"Stefan. I have to drink it right? I don't have any other option, do I?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"No...You don't."

The room fell silent again.

"Come on drink it already." the brown-haired woman said.

"You shut up." she retorqued and then towards me "Do you think it will work?"

"What?"

"Do you think i'll wake up?" she asked.

"I don't know..."

"Okay how about this: Do you want me to wake up?"

"I-" I fell silent again.

"Please Stefan answer me. I need to know before I do it." she pleaded.

"I want nothing more than that." I admitted.

A franc smile appeared on her face.

"Well I hope she dies." the other woman's voice came out from behind us.

"I told you to shup up didn't I?" she turned again to face me. "Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." she admitted. "I always have, and I always will even if I die."

"You won't die. And I-"

"No! Whatever you have to say don't say it now... You'll tell me when I'll wake up, ok?"

"Fine."

And with that she drank the bottle. It took her a few seconds to collapse and I gently carried her to lay her down on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"You have to wake up soon because I can't wait to tell you how much I love you...Katherine."

I could feel Elena's gaze one me and I would swear her heart skipped a bit when I pronounced these words.

I turned to her and quickly said :

"Don't ask." and focused back on Katherine whose heart was now not beating.


	2. How can you still love her?

Chapter 2

Stefan's point of view

There she was, laying on the sofa. It had been 3 hours now and i had grown worried every single minute. There were no heartbeats for now and i didn't know if she was dead for good. But the thought of not seeing of her open again was breaking me into pieces.

« She won't wake up Stefan... It's over » a voice came from behind

« It is not over until i give up. And i am not giving up on her Elena, not again »

« I don't understand Stefan. »

« There is nothing to understand Elena. I will stay until she wakes up. » he declared firmly not taking his eyes off of the unanimated body.

« That's not what i am talking about Stefan. » she said quietly

« Then what is it that you are talking about Elena ? » he asked turning around to face his former love.

« How can you care for her? After everything she did to you, to our friends, to us, how can you car for her again? You used to hate her... »

« I could ask you the same Elena »

« What do you mean ? »

« Damon. »

« That is different Stefan... »

« It is not Elena. » he paused for a second, headed toward her and continued. « How can you love HIM, after everything he did to you, to our friends, to us ? How can you love him ? You used to hate him.. »

She couldn't answer that because she knew i was right.

« Do not try to judge my relationships if you can't even judge yours. »

« That's not you Stefan. You are not this guy. »

« That is exactly me Elena ! I am just fed up of being the little puppy you think i was when we were together ! »

We remained silent for a second and i headed to the bar to pour myself a glass of bourbon.

« What about me ? »

« Excuse me ? » i said turning around to face her.

« A few month ago you were still in love with me, that i was your soulmate, that you would never be able to forget me ! And now, now you are telling that you love her ?! Were your feelings for me just lies ? Have you ever loved me, Elena ? Or did you just love the Katherine in me ?! »

« So that is what you think, that you are just another Katherine to me, that my feelings for you were not reals ? God elena i would have died for you, i would have done anything for you ! But you are the one who decided to cut things off when you fell for my brother. Your love for me wasn't strong enough Elena. »

« That's not true Stefan, i loved you with all my heart. I wanted to be with you forever. »

« Well i guess forever isn't that long to you. »

« Stefan... »

« Look Elena, i am not saying that i don't love you anymore. A part of me will always love you Elena, you have been my first real love. But now, i am trying to move on just like you did with Damon. Don't blame me for this. »

« I don't blame you for anything Stefan. I just want you to be happy. »

« And i will be. I promise. »

« I hope so »

« Why are you crying Elena ? »

« What ? »

She brought her hand to her cheek and realization hit her. She did cry but didn't seem to have noticed it before.

« That's nothing. It is just that now that i am a vampire and everything is hightened i don't control my emotions very well . » she smiled.

« Well ask Damon, he'll help work on that. »

« Yeah, i should.. »

The next minutes were awkward as we both fell silent glancing at each other.

« So i guess i should go now... » she said with a small voice.

« Elena you don't have to you know. I am not chasing you. »

« I know Stefan, but, you know Caroline is waiting for me so i should definitely go. »

« Ok. » she was lying, i knew she was. I knew her better that i knew myself.

« See you later then. »

« Sure. »

And with that she went to the door and dispeared behind it.

A few seconds after she went out, That is when i heard it : a heartbeat. I turned around as fast as my vampire speed enabled me to. It was coming from her. Her heart was beating. She is alive. It worked. I settled next to her and waited for her to open her eyes. And she did. She looked at me.

« You took your time darling. » i said.

« Really ? It felt like a few seconds to me. » she said with her sleepy voice.

« Well it felt like a lifetime to me Kath. »

« Wait, you are here and so i am. » she raised her hand to her chest « my heart is beating and i am breathing. That means- »

« That you are alive. » i affirmed proudly

Realization hit her right in her face and tears were now running down her cheeks. She quickly got up turning her back on me.

« You can't. You can't see me like this » she exclamed.

« Like what ? You mean alive ? I thought that it was what you wanted » i declared not understanding her at the moment .

« I mean CRYING ! »

« What ? »

« I don't look good when i am crying. » she quietly confessed.

« Well that doesn't make me love you less. »

« Whatever I HATE my face when i am and i don't want- » she paused « Wait a second what did you just say ? »

« You perfectly heard me Katherine. »

« No i didn't. »

« Well in that case : I Stefan Salvatore » marking each work by a step toward her « love you Katherina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce. And i don't care if you think you don't look good when you are crying because you will always be beautiful to me ». By the end of my sentence i was standing a few inches away from her.

« That's good 'cause I love you too Stefan »

She slowly stood on her tiptoes to reach for my lips with hers. It was a gentle kiss which both gave us goosebumps. It felt good, it felt right. Our gentle kiss slowly changed into a passionate kiss growing deeper and deeper. But we couldn't. Not now. Not while we didn't what effect the potion had on her. It took me all the strength i had to push her away and it hurt when i lost the feeling of her lips on mine.

« We can't Katherine. »

« Why not ? » she said her eyes full of desire.

« Katherine you just came back from the dead. We still don't know what the effects of this potion might be. We should take it easy and slow things down. »

« You are not funny... » she pouted.

« Yeah i know. I am the wise brother not the funny one. » i said as my eyes, saddened, fell to the floor.

« That is not true Stefan... You are the perfect brother : the one i want, the one i have always wanted. And i am so sorry i messed up with you in 1864. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have added Damon to the equation, it was supposed to be just you and i stefan, always. »

I just stared at her, taken aback by what she had just said. No i wasn't staring, i was contemplating, i was gazing.

« What ? Do i have something on my face ? »

« N—No you don't. »

« Then why are you looking at me that way. »

« Because after a 164 years this is the first you apologize. »

« That's not true, i have apologized before. »

« Well let me rephrase it. Because after a 164 years this is the first time i believe you when you apologize. »

She blushed intensely.

« And it is definitely the first time i see you blush. »

« Stop it » she said hitting my shoulder.

After a few seconds i suddenly felt her hands around me.

« Now that i have you back again, there is no way i am letting you go again Stefan. »

« Wow... Being human has made you really emotional. »

« Stefan ! I'm trying to be serious. »

« Okay. I stop. » I slowly made my way to her ear and whispered « You won't have to let me go, i am not planning on leaving you. »

END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER

So i guess you've all understand that Stefan is dating Katherine right now, but for how long ? Even i don't know yet LOL

So let me know if you liked it and if you want me to continue.

REMINDER This is going to be a Steferina story, meaning it is going to focus on the Elena/Stefan/Katherine love triangle. (there will be no DAMON ! Or maybe a few hints of him) And i will make you sure to make both Team Stelena and Team Steferine happy.

R&R please.

/for those of you who are wondering when i am going to post new chapters to my Laurel/Oliver fic (arrow) i will soon. I just have to re-write all the chapters because i can't find them. Anyway don't worry.

LOVE YoU Guys !


	3. I told you Stefan was the one for you

Hey guys,

I just want to thank you for taking the time to read this fic and to review.

STELENA SPOILERS :

So some of you are asking me about the Stelena feelings. Of course this will be, this chapter will be about. But still, as i said before, i don't know i they will be together or, if they do, i don't know if they will stay together. So i guess you just have to keep reading haha.

STEFERINE SPOILERS :

Everything seems to be going fine between Stefan and Katherine. But let's not forget that she is Katherina Petrova and that she did a bunch of bad things in the past. I wonder if Stefan is going to be able to forgive her for her sins...

DAMON SPOILERS :

I have decided to incorporate Damon to this story. I don't know when or how but we'll see his little smirk here haha.

So Chapter 3, here it is. Let me know if you like it. This one will be focused on Elena's feelings.

_**Chapter 3 **_

_Elena's point of view_

I made my way out of the Salvatore's mansion and just when i closed the door behind me tears began running again down my cheeks. Why ? Why did it hurt so much ? This ache in my heart, why is it here ? I just want him to be happy. He says he was going to be happy with her. Then why can't i be happy for him. But he'd be happier with me. But i am with Damon now ! I don't have the right to think that... I'm the who broke it off with him. I chose Damon ! Over him ! And i love Damon.

_« You took your time darling. » _

That's Stefan voice.

My gaze naturally flew to the window and i saw them, Stefan and Katherine, talking, hugging and...kissing in the middle of the mansion's living room. The scene in front of my eyes was killing me. He shouldn't be with her. Katherine can't make him happy but he can't see it. I quickly left the porch running as fast as i could to my car as if i wanted to run away from them, as if i wanted to forget what had just happened.

_**Later that day**_

As i got home, Caroline was waiting for me.

"Elena, finally! Where the hell have you been? I was beginning to think that something had happened to you."

"Sorry." was all I managed to get out of my mouth as I headed to sit on the couch.

" Elena? Is everything alright?" she asked settling herself in front of me.

"Stefan is in love with Katherine."

"Yeah, and I was have decided to marry Klaus." she answered ironically.

"Caroline, I am being serious."

"Are you?" she asked surprised.

I just nodded.

"Wait a second, isn't Katherine supposed to be dying?"

"No, he found a way to save her."

"Oh..."

"How can he be with her? I don't get it. How can he love her?" I almost cried.

"I don't know, Elena. I don't think he does."

"Oh trust me he does."

After a little silence, she raised her voice.

"Why would it be so bad for them to be together?"

"Are you really asking me this?"

"Well, I don't see the problem. Now that she is human, she will probably stop being a bitch. She is harmless now. And Stefan definitely needs someone in his life now. He has a right to be happy."

"Of course he has. But she can't make him happy."

"Why not?"

"Because she is Katherine Pierce! The bitch who turned you into a vampire. The slut who played with Salvatore brothers and broke both their heart! She is mischevious and evil and-"

"human. Elena, she has changed. She is not the same. And she wants to make Stefan happy so let them have a chance."

"She can't do that."

" Do what?"

"Make Stefan happy."

"Why not?"

"Because...I am the only one who can..." she admitted.

_Caroline point of view_

I knew it. I knew he was her soulmate and I knew she still wanted him. Choosing Damon was a mistake and I want her to admit that too..

"Then why did you left him? Why did you chose Damon?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still love Damon?"

"Yes. I think so..."

"Do you still love Stefan?"

"..."

"You can answer me Elena. I won't judge you. I'm not the best at judging people now that i've fallen for a certain original hybrid. So tell me. How do you feel aout Stefan?"

"I thought my love for him was gone. I thought I just loved him as a friend now. But I can't bare see him with Katherine, with anyone else because...I have never stopped loving him."

"And how would you feel if the places were inversed if you had chosen Stefan and Damon would hook up with Katherine again?"

"I would mad but there would be no jealousy."

"And why is that?"

"Because Stefan would make me 100% happy."

"And Damon doesn't?"

"I feel good with him but the passion is fadding away and now I just... I don't feel amazing like I did when I was with Stefan."

"Then let me tell you something."

"I'm all ears"

"You need to dump Damon and get Stefan b ack. Remember what Quetsyiah said? Your dopplegangers are meant to be!"

"But what if destiny is trying to put Stefan and Katherine together? Not Stefan and I?"

"Come you are Stefan's first love. Just like Amara was Silas'. And you never forget you first love. Go for it Elena! You have to. Stefan is yours. He always will be."

"You are right. He is mine. And I am going to take him back. "

"Can I add something ?" she asked while getting up.

"What is it ?" I asked wondering what could be added.

"I...Caroline Forbes...was right!I told at least a thousand times that Stefan was THE ONE. You should listen to me more often!"

"I know."

"So I guess we are going to stay a little while in Mystic Falls before going back to Whitemore right?"

"Definitely." I nodded.

She was right. All this time I hadn't been able to see what has been in the middle of my face! Stefan is my first love and I should never have fallen for Damon. Damon is a great guy, he really is; but he will never be Stefan. And I want Stefan.

_During the night_

I had searched for Damon all day but he was nowhere to be find. So I headed to the Salvatore's mansion hoping I wouldn't bump into Stefan or Katherine and worse, both. I knocked on the door and quickly it flew open.

"Damon.."

"Hey babe. You are just in time. I was going to go out."

"Why?"

"I am fed up with seeing these two be romantic." he said pointing to the first floor.

"What?"

"Yeah. Katherine and Stefan can be really annoying, especially when they are in love."

Unconsciously I focused on the sounds coming from the first floor and heard them.

"_Tell me something I don't know." she said._

"_Let me think. How about I love you?" he answered._

"_That's something I know. I asked for something I didn't know." _

"_You already know everything about me Kath. You've kept an eye on me during 147 years remember?"_

"_Right. But still there's something i'd like to know."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Why did you forgive me ? After everything that I have done to you, where did you have the strength to forgive me?"_

"_I guess everybody deserves a second chance Katherine. You may have hurt me in the past but you have changed. You helped me out with my PTSD and were with me all the time when I needed someone. And most of all I believe that once you love someone as much as I loved you, you must do some efforts if you don't want to miss your chance at happiness."_

"_Kiss me." was the only she said._

"Hey, Elena. You're coming or what?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you want to spend the evening?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. How about the mystic Grill."

"Yeah. It sounds good."

I followed him to his car in silence. He said that when you love someone very much you must to some efforts so that you won't miss your chance at happiness. Stefan is MY chance at happiness and I am his. I am definitely not giving up on us again. I won't do the same mistakes.

"Elena, are you alright?" Damon's voice broke the silence.

"Yeah...No...I-I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"Damon we need to talk." I said seriously.

"Oh-Oh. That doesn't sound good."

"Look, you are an amazing person and...i love you, I really do." I began

"I can hear a "but" coming" he mumbled.

"But my feelings are changing. I thought you were the one for me, I thought we would be happy together forever. I can't deny that I wanted to be with you, that I thought choosing you was the best thing i've ever done. But I was wrong, these things i'm feeling, I can't ignore them."

"What is it that you are trying to say Elena?" he asked seriously staring at the road.

"I think...Damon, I don't want to hurt you..."

"Just say it Elena."

"I am still in love with Stefan...And I don't think i'll ever love you as much as I love him."

He didn't say anything. He didn't have anything to answer. After a few minutes of silence he just said.

"I'll drive you home."

"I'll drive you home? That's all you have to say?!" he exclamed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY ELENA?! For once, just for once, I thought I was going to get the girl! I thought it was going to be ME! But I was wrong! It's always going to be...Stefan." he shouted.

"I am so sorry Damon."

"I don't want your apologies Elena. I just wished you hadn't given me hope."

"I didn't know what was going to happen Damon! I didn't know I still wanted him that much!"

"Then what changed your mind now!? What made you open your eyes?"

"..."

"Don't you think I deserve to know?" he asked.

"It was Katherine."

"What about her?"

"I can't stand seeing him happy with her. And then I realized I couldn't stand seeing happy with anyone else than me."

"Well good luck with her."

"What do you mean?"

"If you want Stefan back you are going to have to steal him from Katherine, and that is definitely going to be a hard thing to do."

"Don't worry about me. I'm ready for the fight."

END OF CHAPTER 3

So Elena is now single and has definitely realized that Stefan is her true love. She now intends to get him back. How will he react? How will she do to win him back now that he is in love with Kath? Are his feelings for Elena really gone for good?

If you want to know all these answers, you are going to have to wait for the next chapters.

Anyway, I am glad you liked it so far and hope that you will the next chapters. Let me know how you feel about this story. Reviews are very much welcomed!

Love you guys!


	4. Show me you love me

Hey guys,

so as you have all seen if you have read the previous chapter, Elena has finally realized that Stefan is her soulmate. Damon has accepted that, or is pretending he has. Now she only needs to let Stefan know.

So i want to let all of you know that i don't this story to be source of a new war between the Stelena shippers and the Steferine shippers. It's true that as i will continue this story some of you will be happy and others won't, that's how a love triangle works. So i am sorry for those i'll make unhappy. Let me know if you have some ideas that you want me to incorporate to the story. Anyway, the endgame is still not decided.

I hope you'll still like reading this ship no matter what fandom you are part of.

AN : THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SEX SCENE ! IT IS INDICATED IN ITALICS ! SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T WANT TO READ IT JUST SKIP THIS PART !

_**Chapter 4**_

_Katherine's point of view_

I could feel the first sunshines entering the room but i was still asleep. And then i realized i was in MY bedroom in the Salvatore's mansion. Why the hell would i be in my bedroom if i was with Stefan now ? Or was it all a dream ? Did it not really happen ? I quickly got out of bed searching for him.

"Stefan?" I called.

As nobody answered me I called again, louder this time.

"Stefan?"

"Yeah?" he said getting out of the room behind me, shirtless.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just thought that if I used the bathroom in your bedroom I would wake you up. So I came down here to shower.

"Thank God." I whispered.

"Why do you look so relieved?"

"Well...For a minute...I thought what happened last night between us had just been a dream." I admitted.

"That depends what you think happened between us."

"What ?" I asked my eyes growing wide.

"Well if you think that you kissed, confessed our love for each other and that you even apologized then yes that has definitely happened. But we...you know...haven't made love..yet."

"Oh yes I know that don't worry. I just wanted to make sure that we are really together now. We are right?"

"Yes, that we are."

"Good. That means I can do that."

I quickly ran to his arms and brought my lips to his. He instantly kissed me back. Bring his hand to my hips.

"God, my boyfriend is really hot!"

"Boyfriend, right?" he repeated.

"Yeah. That's what you are, isn't it?"

"Katherine, you have to stop being so insecure about our relationship. It is the first time I see you like that. Where did your self-confidence here."

"That's because you have never seen me as a human..." I declared honestly "but if you want me to be the bitch I used to be as a vampire."

"Nope, I like the human you. She happens to be really cute."

I kissed him again, harder this time and with more passion.

"Katherine...I told you...we shouldn't..." he said between the kisses.

"I don't want to wait Stefan. Don't you waiting 147 years is enough. I want you here and now. I want to show you how much I love you, and I want you to show me how much you love me."

"Baby..."

"Shhhhh...Just kiss me."

I then pushed him against the wall and my lips fell to his neck and then to his chest.

"Katherine don't..."

"I want you Stefan. And I know you want me too, I can feel it." I said feeling the hardness through his pants.

"Stefan are you here?" a voice came from downstairs.

"That's Caroline." he said.

"Shhh. Quiet. Maybe if you don't answer, blondie will head back home" I whispered back.

"You know I am vampire right? Vampires have a super earing so yeah I heard you. Stefan get your ass down here!" she shouted again.

"Bitch." I said.

"Hey. Be nice, she is my best friend."

"Well you certainly know how to pick your friends. Let's just hope this one won't be killed."

"Ouch..." was all he said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine. Anyway I should head down. Caroline is waiting."

"Yeah. Go. I'll go dress up."

_End of Katherine's point of view_

_Stefan's point of view_

I quickly head down and met Caroline downstairs. She was waiting for me with a disapproving look.

"Hey. What's with this look?" I asked.

"Get dressed? What was she naked?!" she exclamed.

"Easy Caroline. First of all, she was not naked but in a nightgown and second of all this is none of your business."

"Of course it is! Stefan, this woman is the devil in disguise! She can't make you happy!"

"Look Caroline, I am fed up with people telling me who I should or shouldn't date so please don't give me that speech." I honestly said.

"But..."

"Please?" I cut.

"Okay. But when she will hurt you and go back to being her usual bitch don't say I didn't warn. And do not come back to me crying like a baby ok?"

"That's definitely not going to happen, I swear." I laughed.

"Good."

"Anyway, I doubt you are here to warn me about katherine. So what is the big deal?"

"I came to talk to you about Elena."

"What is it? Is she okay? Did something happen to her?" I couldn't help but be worried about her. Even if I was with Katherine now, Elena still occupies a big place in my heart.

"No nothing happened. Actually yes..."

"What? Just tell me!"

"She dumped Damon last night!" she declared.

I froze. Elena had broken up with Damon. The one and only she had chosen over me. Why would she do that? I thought they were happy. She seemed happy. What if she did it because...No it can't be.

"Hello? Earth to Stefan? Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry...Why did she do that?"

"I don't know, she didn't tell. She just mentionned that Damon wasn't the one for her. He just wasn't the guy with who she sees herself spending forever."

"Ok"

"And she added and I quote "Sometimes it is when lose someone that you realise how much you can't live without them." something like that." she said with her most theatrical face.

"I should probably check on Damon to see if he is alright."

"Check on Damon?"

"Yeah."

"That's all? You don't have anything else to say?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. You have spent the last four years trying to be the best for Elena, and you have always been there for her and loved her. And now that she is single again, you don't want to run to her?"

"I am not Damon Caroline. I am not going to take away from him the only thing he has ever loved."

"What the hell do you mean?! Don't you love her anymore?!"

"Of course I love her. A part of me will always love her. We have history. But I can't take her back. I can't do that to Damon!"

"So you still love Elena?"

"Of course I do. For four years I have believed that she was my soulmate! That doesn't go away just like that. But I can't forgive her for picking Damon over me."

"What about Katherine?" she asked.

"She means a lot of me. And the part of me who hates Elena for playing with Damon and I is in love with Katherine."

"You'll forgive her." she said calmly.

"What?"

"147 years ago, Katherine played with you and Damon and what she did was much more worse than what Elena did. Yet, today, you forgave her. Katherine isn't your soulmate and you are well aware of this. Elena is. She will be the one who will make you happy once you gave her a second chance. It may take a day, a year, 147 years or even more, but you'll forgive her. And I know that you do, she will be there waiting for you." she said.

"How can you be so sure that she now wants to be with me?"

"You guys are Stefan & Elena, you are meant to be. You survived so much things together. Katherine and Damon are just obstacles to your love. And you now have to realize that. Just like Elena did."

And with that she ran off with her vampire speed. What did she mean by "Elena did"? Could it be that I am the reason that Elena and Damon broke up.

I quickly ran upstairs and saw katherine sitting on the edge of my bed. She didn't seem happy.

"So is this the moment where you tell me that you still love Elena and you want to break up with me?"

"What? No! There is no way I am breaking up with." I said getting on my knees so that I would face her.

"But I heard you, you told blondie that you do still love her."

"Because it is the truth. Katherine. I told you Elena is and will always be important to me. You have seen how strong our love was. That can't just go away. I always thought that I would never be able to love again, to find someone who would take her place next to me. But I was wrong Katherine. At the moment there is this part of me that is happy with you and that wants to make you happy everyday. I will forget about Elena, even if it takes some time, I will."

"Then i'll try my best to make you forget her."

She softly kiss my lips and as the kiss grew deeper raised her hands to the back of my neck. Her movements led us on the bed, me on top of her.

"I don't care what the consequences will be! Just make love to me. Show me you love ME."

_**I finally gave up. My lips instantly crashed into hers again. As the kiss grew more passionate, I could feel her tongue begging for entrance in my mouth and I gladly allowed it. Our tongues began dancing. My hands flew to the aim of her nightgown and I quickly got her out of it. I was now tracing circles on her stomach and my lips followed kissing every bit of her skin on the way down. I stopped at her nipples and began sucking hard on it. Her moans caused me to get uncomfortable in my pants. As if she had read my mind her hand began undoing my belt. As soon as I was out of my pants, my mouth reach down to her pussy and I began licking her there. Her moans grew louder and louder. I flicked my tongue in and out of her. Just when she was about to cum a stopped. As she was wet enough, I thrust myself inside her slowly and I could feel her quivering around me. As I noticed that it didn't hurt her, that she kept her eyes closed to enjoy the moment, I pulled out and thrust back, deeper this time. After a few thrusts I began speeding up going deeper and deeper each time. We were now both moaning through the kisses, tongues in each others mouth. As I noticed she is about to cum, I let myself go and we both cum at the same time. **_

"_**OH MY GOD!" she shouted.**_

_**I let myself fall right next to her body as we were both heavily breathing to get our quickened breaths back to normal.**_

"God that was amazing."

"It definitely was." I nodded.

"Hey. What do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing."

"We have 147 years to catch up, I am ready for the second round!"

As I got back on top of her, a part of me couldn't help but think about Elena, maybe I should check up on her later.

_In the evening._

Katherine fell asleep after what seemed to have been our numerous rounds, I totally lost count after the 5th one. She needed to sleep so I decided to go out.

I knew that Damon would now be at the Mystic Grill pouring himself drinks so he would forget about Elena, so being a good brother that is where I decided to head.

As I was driving I couldn't help but think about what Caroline had said. What did she mean by "Elena did" and how could she be sure that even now that she was single she wanted to be with me. Perhaps I had no link with her breaking up with Damon, maybe she had other reasons.

As I looked around me, I could see that I was now parked...in front of Elena's house. My feet brought me where my mind was thinking about. I decided that I would maybe check up on her first.

So I got out of the car, and headed the front door. I noticed Bonnie and Jeremy in the living room in the middle of...a making out session. God , guys , there are rooms for that! As I stepped back a little I could see Elena's bedroom window was open. So I climbed and arrived in her bedroom. She was asleep in her bed, the sheets were not covering her anymore and I could see her legs. She looked so peaceful. As I looked around I could see that she kept a picture of us on the table right next to her. I began walking to her. I was now staring at her. She was so beautiful. How will I ever be able to forget her? I just had to.

"You're staring." her sleepy voice came out of nowhere.

At this moment I had a deja vu impression, so I let this scene repeat again.

"I am gazing." I answered.

A slight smile appeared on her lips.

"It's creepy." she said back.

"It's...romantic." I finally got out.

Her eyes flew open and she was now staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Who's staring now?" I said.

"I am sorry. It's just...I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

"Why would you have a dream about me?" I said sitting down on the spot she has freed on her bed for me.

" I..I don't know. I guess anything can happen." she said.

We both looked at each other for a few seconds, and she then talked.

"Hey Stefan."

That's what she always used to do. After kissing me usually, she'd say hey. But today, there was no kissing part but still I answered her.

"Hey Elena."

END OF CHAPTER 4

So Stefan is torn between his love for Elena, and his love for Kath.

What did you guys think of this?


	5. I will forgive you

So guys, i have been posting the chapters really fast until now. But i think this is the last you are going to have until a few time. I will maybe try to post the next one, next week or the week after that. So you are going to have wait guys. Anyway here is the new one. Tell me if you like it.

_**Chapter 5**_

_Elena's point of view_

I opened my eyes and saw that Stefan was really standing in my bedroom in the middle of the night. I was now staring at him. I couldn't really understand why he was here. I just hoped this wasn't all my imagination's doing. I just wanted him to really be here with me.

"Who's staring now?" he finally said.

"I am sorry. It's just...I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming." I answered moving a little bit so that I would give him a spot on the bed where he could sit down.

"Why would you have a dream about me?" he said setting himself where I had led him to.

" I..I don't know. I guess anything can happen." I lied.

We both looked at each other for a few seconds, and all I could think about was how much I wanted to kiss him. But I could not, it would be too fast, he would probably reject me. So I just gave hime my most beautiful smile and said

"Hey Stefan." just when I used to do.

That's what I always used to do. After kissing him usually, i'd hey. But today, there was no kissing part even if I wanted it really bad I manage to find the strenght to fought the urge to kiss him.

"Hey Elena." he answered with a slight smile.

After a few seconds, I spoke again.

"So what are you doing here? In the middle of night? You know people could imagine stuff, right ?" I joked even If I was glad that he was here, and secretly hoping that Katherine would hear he came in my bedroom in the middle of the night.

"I just wanted to check up on you."

"At 2 am? How caring." I laughed.

"Right. I should have waited for the sun to rise."

"No. I am happy you are here. And I am happy you still care about me enough to be worried."

"I'll always care about you, Elena. No matter what."

Our eyes locked for a few seconds. I could see something in his eyes. I could see that he was feeling something for me at that exact moment, I just wasn't able to put a name on it. Was it friendship? Was it the remain of the love we once shared?

"Anyway, how are you?" he asked, his voice taking me out of my mind.

"I am good. Thanks for asking."

"Are you? I...I heard you had just broken up with my brother. So I came to check up on you."

"Oh..I am fine don't worry."

"Okay. That's just what I wanted to know. I should probably go now" he said getting up.

"Wait."

"What is it?" he said turning around to face me.

But I couldn't find any good reason to ask him to stay even if I wanted to I couldn't just tell him.

"Nothing. I'll see soon. Okay? Maybe we could spend some time together, like we used to do." I said.

"Yeah. Sure. That would make me really happy." he answered.

"Me too."

He began heading to the window and then turned around.

"Can I ask you somethinG?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you break up with Damon? I thought you were happy with him. You seemed happy to love him and to be loved by him. So why did you let him go?"

"Because he is not my soulmate Stefan. I can't see myself spending my whole life next to him."

"Then why did you choose him in the first place? Why didn't you choose..."

"You?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know Stefan. Maybe at that time I just didn't realize how much you meant to me, and how I could see me with you. I just thought Damon and I would complete each other. I thought I could make him a better person and he would help me become a good vampire."

"And you thought that wasn't something I could have done? Making you a good vampire? Why ? Because of my ripper side?"

He was slightly getting angry.

"It had nothing to do with what you could do for me. But everything to do what I couldn't do for you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I thought I couldn't make you better that you already were. And I felt like I didn't deserve to be with you because of how much I hurt you when you found out that something had happened between me and Damon while you were away with Klaus. These are the feelings that were amplified when I became a vampire."

I got up to face him.

"Stefan, my love for Damon was never hightened when I became a vampire. And the strenght of my love for you never disappeared or decreased. It is just that, the guilt was stronger. It was killing. Hurting you like that is the worst thing I had ever done."

"So I was right." he whispered.

"About what?"

"Your love wasn't strong enough."

His statement stabbed me right in the heart.

"It was."

"No it wasn't Elena. If it had been, you would have fought for us. You would have overcome your guilt to be with me just like I did with mine! And, how in hell could you think that chosing Damon wouldn't hurt me more than you already had?!"

"I thought that you would turn the page and forget about me ."

"And you were right. I have turned the page. I am happy with Katherine. And I intend on staying that way."

"Stefan don't you dare tell me that you love Katherine more than you love me!"

"What makes you think that I still love you so much Elena?"

"Stefan, after everything we have been through, everything we survived, everything you have done for me you can not not love me anymore. Klaus said it himself, that kind of love never dies."

"He was right Elena. My love for you will never die. I love you. Always have, always will..."

A slight smile appeared on my face but quickly disappeared when I heard him continue.

"But I can't forgive you for the hurt you made me feel. I am not able to be with you again. I can't even look at you without being overwhelmed with hurt again."

"Stefan I am sorry. I thought I didn't deserve."

"I am the only one who decides who deserves me or don't. You didn't have the right to make this choice for me Elena."

"I am sorry. Please. Promise me that one day you'll find the strenght to forgive me Stefan. I need to know that you will." I said coming towards him and placing my hands on both his cheeks.

"Elena..."

"Stefan please."

"I will Elena. One day I will forgive you. I promise."

"Then I will wait for this day to come."

"What?"

"Stefan. I love you. And I have never stopped doing so. The only thing standing between us right now is the hurt that I have made you feel but once this will be gone, I will do everything I can to be reunited with you. I swear."

"Elena..."

"Shh...You don't have to say anything Stefan. I am just telling you, i'll wait for you even if I will have to wait 100 years or 1000 years. This is how strong my love for you is. I'll wait for you because I love you Stefan Salvatore."

"I..I love you too Elena. And I wish I could forgive you right now.."

"Hey it is okay. As long as in my heart I know that we will be endgame I can wait. Just try not to make me wait forever because forever is hell of a long time." I laughed.

"I'll try." he laughed back.

My eyes kept going from his eyes to his lips. I wanted it. I wanted to kiss him. So bad. So I did. My face was slowly approching him. Our lips were now a few inches away and I could feel his breath on my lips. As I noticed he didn't pull away I slowly pressed my lips against him. And the most surprising part of it was that he kissed me back. It was a short, gentle kiss. I had forgotten how good his lips tasted. We parted a few seconds later. Our eyes were locked and the tension around us was overwhelming. We stayed in each other arms for a minute and as If he had realized something, he let go of me.

"I should go. Katherine must be waiting for me."

"Okay. Just keep in head that you and her aren't going to last forever." I added while he was heading to the window, again.

"Why not?" he asked not turning around.

"Because you will definitely come back to me one day. I am not going to let you go. I won't give up on us even if I have to fight for you. And **There's not a day that goes by I won't think of you**"

"Good." was all he said before jumping from the window and I went back to bed thinking about my Stefan.

_Later that night._

_Stefan's point of view_

After my little stop at Elena's, I headed to the Mystic Grill to see if I would find Damon there. But he wasn't. After calling him a few times, I chose to head home, hoping I would find him there.

"Damon?" I called once I had came in.

"He is not here." a voice said from the living room.

I entered the living room and saw Katherine sitting on the floor in front of the firepalce.

"Baby? Are you okay?"

"He came here earlier. He was completely devastated." she continued.

"Yeah I know. That's because Elena broke up with him." I added.

"No...Yes the fact that Elena broke up with him broke his heart. But imagine his surprise when he found out that after less than 24 hours his brother had already taken his place in his girl's bed." she said harshly not even looking at me.

"What?" I exclamed "What are you talking about?"

"Damon went to Elena's tonight. He thought that going there while he was drunk he would be able to say things that he don't find the strenght to say when he is sober. When he arrived there, he found you, in her bedroom...k-kissing."

"Katherine that is not what you think. Let me explain."

"I don't want an explanation. I know what it is. You took me when you couldn't have her. And now that you have her you are throwing me away."

"No Katherine please listen to me. It is not like that. Elena kissed me. She told me that she still loved me and then she kissed me."

"But why were you there in the first place?!"

"I wanted to check up on her! She just broke up with my brother that is all! THAT IS WHAT FRIENDS DO KATHERINE!" I shouted.

"You should have told me that you still wanted her. That is why you are with me right? Because I look like her. Were you thinking about her when we made love last night?"

"What?! Katherine no! I would never do that! I am with you because I want to be with you! It had nothing to do with Elena."

"How can I believe you Stefan?"

"I know it is hard to believe. But Katherine I want to be with you not with Elena. You are nothing like Elena. Please Katherine I love you. She is nothing to me. You don't need to be jealous about her or to feel insecure because of her."

"Then why did you tell her that you love her?" a voice came from behind.

"Damon?" I said turning around.

"Why did you tell that you love her?"

"Because it is Elena we are talking about. We had history, an important one. So don't expect me to stop loving her like that. But that doesn't mean I still want to be with her." I turned around to face Katherine. "I told you Elena would always meant something to me but that I was yours and only yours. You believed me yesterday, so please believe me now."

"I-"

"Katherine, please."

"I believe you Stefan." she finally said. "Just promise me you are not playing with my feelings."

"I would never do that, I promise."

I took her in my arms.

"Oh please Katherine ! Don't be so stupid! As soon as Elena will try to seduce him she will steal him from you. He loves her more than he will ever be able to love you."

"How does this concern you? Mind your business. Just because you can't be the woman you love doesn't mean I can't. Actually I am glad Elena dumped you, not because I want her for myself but because you don't deserve anyone. You deserve to be alone, miserable! That is the only thing you will ever have. It is always going to be me because I am better than you Damon. Always have, always will." I declared determination in my eyes.

"I am going to kill you brother."

Damon threw himself on me with his vampire speed and punched me with every ounce of strenght he had which caused me to fly to the other side of the room.

"Stefan!"

I could hear Katherine shouting my name but didn't even had the chance to look at her because Damon had already charged again. He punched me, again and again and again. I didn't even had the time to fight back he was too fast.

The next thing I saw was Katherine trying to stop him and then being thrown to the other side of the room.

"Katherine?!" I got up overwhelmed by an amazing strength, took a wooden stake and stabbed Damon right in the stomach so that he would not be able to move.

I ran to Katherine as fast as I could. She was bleeding from her head and had lost consciousness.

"You are going to be okay, I promise."

I carried her up and ran to bring her to the closest hospital I knew.

SO CHAPTER 5 IS OVER.  
What do u think about this one?


	6. Vampires

_**So guys here is the new chapter. I know that you have particularly been waiting for this one seeing how the previous one ended. So let me know what you think of this one.**_

_**Chapter 6 **_

Stefan's point of view

It had been 4 hours, 4 hours since they had taken Katherine into surgery and i still had no news. I was just trying to convince myself that she was going to be okay. She had to. She didn't have the right to leave me.

"Stefan?" Elena's voice came to my ears.

I looked up and saw Elena in the hallway. What the hell is she doing here? She ran to me and hugged me tight.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I am good. Don't worry about me." I answered slowly.

"How about Katherine? Is she going to be fine?" she asked concerned.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't use your concerned voice. You don't care if she dies or not, you don't care about her. So don't act like you did." I whispered bitterly.

"Stefan. She is the woman that makes you happy now. Even if I would like to have that role back it doesn't mean I want her dead. I know you care about her. And I care about your happiness. If she is the one who can make you happy then I guess I care about her too."she said holding my hands.

"I am sorry. It is just that, it has been 4 hours now and none of the doctors has come out of this the operating room. And that is getting on my nerves."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She is Katherine Pierce. She is a survivor, right?"

"Yeah." I gave her a quick smile.

"Anyway, you should rest a bit."

"No I want to be awake when they will come out."

"Then I will wake you up."

"What?"

"What? You didn't think I woud come visit and leave. There is no way I am leaving. I'll stay by your side until the end of the operation. Now get some sleep."

"Thank you Elena."

I closed my eyes, rested my head to her shoulder and tried to get some sleep. After what seemed like 10 seconds (which in fact was 1 hour later) Elena woke me up.

"Stefan, they are here" she whispered.

I quicly got up.

"M. Salvatore?"

"Yeah that's me."

"I am the Dr Sullivan. I was in charge of your girlfriend's surgery..." she paused "When you brought her in she had already lost more than half of the blood in her system. We did everything we could but I am sorry to tell you tha she didn't make it."

"Wait a second. What do you mean she didn't make it?" I said tightening my jaw.

"What I am saying sir is that It was too late. She is dead. I am very sorry for your loss Sir."

"No No No No No, she can't be, she can't be dead. She Is Katherine Pierce. She is a survivor. She can't be dead." I couldn't think clearly anymore. Those words just kept repeating in my head. She is dead. Katherine is dead. No. I needed to sit down so I did. Tears were now rolling down my cheeks and there was nothing I could do to stop them. Elena ran to me and took my hands.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" I shouted.

"Wh- Stefan..."

"It is all because of you !"

"What?! How is this because of me?"

"You always ruined everything ! You couldn't stick with Damon! And because YOU broke up with him, Katherine is dead!"

"I didn't want her to Stefan!"

"The truth is, you have always wanted what the others have. Katherine had me and you were jealous! So admit that you are better off with her dead!"

"No Stefan. That's not true. I have never wanted you to be hurt."

"Well, guess what?! No matter what you do, I always end up hurt! First you date me and then choose my brother over me : I WAS HURT! And now you dump him and Katherine end up dead: AND I AM HURT AGAIN! Stop trying not to hurt me! You always do hurt me! NOW STAY AWAY FROM ME! I will never forgive you for this! You hear me : NEVER!"

And with that I ran away from the hospital as fast as I could, leaving behind me a devastated Elena.

I ran home as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going. I just wanted to run away. I wanted to forhet everything. When I finally realized that I should stop running I found myself in the woods out of town. I didn't want to go home. I laid down on the floor and fell into a deep sleep as I was exhausted because of the shout, cries and run.

_**Two days later.**_

It had been two day since I have been wandering in the woods. I had to go home to get my revenge. Katherine was gone but it wasn't because of Elena. It was because of Damon. Until I get my revenge I can't move on. I needed to kill Damon to forget about Katherine.

As I headed back to the town my rage grew and grew deeper.

I violently opened the mansion's door.

"DAMON!" I shouted. "DAMON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"There is no need to shout brother...I am here." I turned around quickly to see that he was now standing next to the fireplace.

"Katherine is dead." I said bitterly.

"wow, no news could have make me happier than this one! There is one bitch less on earth! How GREAT!"

I threw myself on him with all my strenght ! I hit him again and again and again. He didn't even have the time or the strenght to answer. I was definitely going to kill him today. I throw him to the other side of the room. And then brought him back to the fireplace pulling his face close to the fire so that he would suffer from the burn.

"Stefan..Stop it... Aaaaahhh ! It burns!" he mumbled.

"Really? Good. Because that's the goal, dumbass." I said pulling him even closer to the fire.

Half of his face was already burned. But it kept healing so each time it did I pulled him to the fire again.

"Stefan STOP IT!" I was grabbed from behind by Elena and Caroline. And the latter got me away from Damon while he fell to the floor.

"Let me go! He deserves this." I shouted struggling so that they would let me go.

"I agree. He does. But Stefan, he is your brother. You can't kill him."

"He is not my brother. He has never been." I raged.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Caroline said.

"What?"

"Don't you realized that because of a woman, you'd kill your own blood. You should be ashamed."

"I loved her!"

"Well, you are supposed to love him more !"

"He doesn't make it easy."

"I know. He is a dick. But Stefan, he is your brother. And look at him, I think it is enough for today. OK?"

"Fine."

They both let go of me. As I wander around the room, opening the curtains and windows to let the light in, I warned Damon.

"Just keep in mind that next you mess up, Caroline won't be here to save your ass. Got it?"

"Yep" he coughed.

"Now you come with us."

Elena and Caroline both led me to my bedroom. Once there, Caroline began talking while Elena sat on the chair as if she was shy.

"First, I am sorry for Katherine ok? I get that you and her had grown closer but she was still Katherine Pierce, the girl that killed me, so I am sorry to say that I am better off with her dead.

As for Elena, she has nothing to do with her death ok? It is not because of her."

"Don't Caroline."

"Don't what?"

"Defend her. Please just don't."

"Stefan..." Elena whispered.

"No you listen to me. I am sorry."

"What?" she said taken aback by my words.

"I shouldn't have told you all these things. Her...death isn't your fault. I just..i was mad, and upset. And you just happened to be there. I didn't want to say all these things...I am really sorry Elena. I didn't mean it."

"I know Stefan..It is okay. And I am truly sorry too. Even if I am better off with her too." she whispered again.

"I know."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" we heard Damon scream from downstairs.

As Elena was about to run downstairs to see what had happened I stopped her.

"Don't go downstairs." I said.

"Why not? He just shouted. What if something has happened to him?"

"Oh something did happen to him."

"What?"

"He just realized he didn't have his ring on" I said getting Damon's ring out of my pocket. "and that I have opened all the curtains and windows." I added.

"Nice move Stefan." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah."

"So are you coming with us?" Elena asked.

"Where?"

"We are going to party in order to make you forget about Katherine."

"Can you do that? Can you make the hurt dissapear?"

"We can't. But alcohol sure can Stefan." Elena smiled.

"It is the morning. Are you really going to get drunk this early."

"Hey, we are vampires. We have the right to party at anytime of the day Stefan."

"Right. So yeah i'm in."

We headed downstairs and as we were opening the door we heard Damon calling behind us.

"STEFAN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! GIVE ME THAT DAMN RING BACK."

"Yeah. That's not going to happen."

"STEFAN!"

"Oh by the way, you should be careful. The sun has just began rising so as the day goes on you will find less and less shadow to hide in. Yeah the sun is going to take all the room..." I said with a slight smile "oh and of course, I took your phone too."

"I swear to God that I am going to kill you."

"You can't kill me. We are brothers, remember?"

And with that we steeped out of the house.

As the day went on, Elena, Caroline and I were completely drunk in the club. As Caroline went to pour us more boose, Elena turned to face me.

"Come with me."

I followed her without complain and that led us to the dance place.

"No Elena. There is no way I am dancing. You know I am not a great dancer."

"Oh come on. You are a great dancer. Stop lying to yourself ! Just dance with me."

And we began dancing. It was actually kind of hot as we were pressed against each other. She brought her hands to my shoulders and her hands began playing with my hair. I naturally settled my hands on her hips. The tension was overwhelming, it had been a while since I had had a moment like this one with Elena. I didn't know why, I just allowed myself to touch her again and to let her touch me again. Our faces were so close that could feel her breath on my lips. As the music continued we paused, staring into each other eyes. Within a second later she pressed her lips against mines and I kissed her back. The kiss instantly grew deeper and more passionate.

"Elena..." I whispered between the kisses.

"You don't know for how long I have been craving for you to whisper my name like this."

The kisses took place again. I couldn't stop it. As much as I wanted to stop her because of Katherine, I couldn't. I just wanted to do it. I wanted to feel Elena's lips on mine. Even if that was the most disrepectful thing to do two days after Katherine's death.

"Let's get out of here Stefan." she mumbled.

"Yeah."

We stormed out of the club but didn't stop kissing. Her lips on mine felt so good. All the feelings I have ever had for her reappeared stronger than ever! As our lungs began screaming for some air we broke the kiss.

"We are closer to my place." she told me.

"What about Bonnie and Jeremy?"

"They are at Bonnie's for the night."

"Let's go then."

"Come on the car is right there."

"Who said we needed the car?"

"What?"

"We are vampires remember? We will be there faster using our vampire speed."

"Okay."

"I'll meet you there then."

"Who said you'll be there before me?"

"The fact that I am 164 years older than you."

"Not enough"

and with that she ran as fast as she could.

I arrived about 30 seconds later but directly went inside of the house to wait upstairs.

I heard her arrived about 20 seconds later. When I popped my head out of the windows I noticed she seemed happy to have win. Litlle did she know she didn't win. After having her wait a little bit longer I finally spoke up.

"Are you expecting someone else to join us or what?"

She raised her head up and her face was full of disappointement. She ran upstairs and soon was in the bedroom with me.

"You bastard! I was really convinced I had won."

"I know, that is why it was hilarious."

"Oh I am going to make you pay for this." she said with a sexy mischevious smile.

"How do you intend on doing that?"

"Well I have some ideas."

She pulled me down to the bed and quickly got me rid of my clothes.

"Tonight is going to be about you and me Stefan. And everynight after this one."

We kissed and we ended up spending an incredibly passionate night.

_**The next morning**_

My eyes flew open with difficulty. My head was hurting a lot. God getting drunk was really a bad idea. I couldn't remember half of the previous night. My head hurt to much. I tried to get but notice something was resting on my chest : a hand. I turned my head and noticed Elena asleep next to me, naked. Holy shit! I remember now! I slept with her while I was drunk! Shit! That was probably the worst thing I have ever done. I got up quickly and put my clothes on. As I was going to get out of the room I heard her voice behind me.

"Stefan?" I turned around and noticed she was sitting on the bed now.

"I am sorry Elena. We shouldn't have done that. It was a-"

"I swear to god if the word "mistake" get out of your mouth i'll kill you." she said.

"Elena.."

"It wasn't a mistake Stefan. You wanted it as much as I did. You just feel guilty because of Katherine. You don't want to admit that you wanted me. But as soon as you will completely forget about her then you'll be mine again. And the guilt will disappear."

"I hope so Elena."

I finally managed to get out and headed to the mansion. Damon was probably not here anymore. As I opened the door I noticed I was right. He was nowhere to be seen. He must have ran out during the night.

I was about to pour myself a glass of bourbon when I heard a voice from behind.

"Stefan."

"Elena? Is there something wrong?" I asked turning around to face her.

"Wrong person Stefan." she answered.

"What?"

"Have a better look." she said resting a hand on her hips.

The way the was standing in front of me, the curly hair, the dark make up, the little grin...No it couldn't be.

"Katherine?" I asked with disbelief.

"The one and only."

"What? How can you be here ?" I asked.

"Keep it for later. Right now I just want to kiss you." she ran to my arms and pressed her lips passionately against mine.

"God I missed that" she whispered.

"Wait a second. How can you be here? You are supposed to be dead."

"She is." a voice came out from behind.

"Damon. What do you mean she is?"

"Listen Carefully Stefan..You will notice something that is different."

I did as he said but didn't notice anything weird.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Neither of us has a heartbeat Baby bro. Not even her."

"What?"

I turned around and looked at her chest. He was right I couldn't hear any heartbeat no matter how hard I focused.

"How?"

And that's when realization hit me. She looked young again, no white hair, nothing. And no heartbeat.

"You are a vampire again..." I whispered staring at her.

END OF CHAPTER 6

_**So that makes the end of the 6th chapter.**_

_**Katherine is a vampire again and Stefan slept with Elena.**_

_**Well I definitely know a Salvatore brother who is going to be feeling awfully guilty for awhile.**_

_**I'll try to write the next chapter quickly ! Don't forget to review guys! It is really appreciated.**_


	7. Now it is up to you

_**AN : So guys, i received a Private Message from one of you (i won't name the person) telling me that i should stop writing in English because i speak English very bad. (it also said that the fact that i write in English is an insult to this language.) FRIENDLY REMINDER THAT I AM FRENCH AND ENGLISH ISN'T MY NATIVE LANGUAGE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE WAY I WRITE DON'T READ MY STORY. IT IS SIMPLE ! **_

_**Anyway for the others, i am glad you like my story and the way i write. So here is chapter 7. Enjoy !**_

Chapter 7 :

Stefan's point of view.

I was shocked. I couldn't speak let alone move. I was just staring at her chest, at her body, her vampire body. How could she be a vampire again ? What was that supposed to mean ? For us ?

"Stefan, please say something" she whispered.

"How?" was the only thing I managed to get out of my mouth.

"I didn't know. I woke up in the morgue in the middle of dead bodies."

"Then where have you been those last two days?"

"I wanted to find out how it was possible. How I woke up."

"So?"

"I found the witch that gave us the solution that saved me. She told me that the cure was running through my veins. But I still had some vampire blood in my system. It was as if the cure was a way to shut the vampire blood out. But still it was in my body and the only thing that made me human was the cure. When I lost this huge amount of blood the vampire blood _**'s'est régénéré' **_ really quickly and that got the cure out of my system and the vampire blood was the only thing left. So I turned again. And here I am. Katherine Pierce the survivor is a vampire again."

I was speechless. Her explanations were logical.

"Stefan, it doesn't change the way I feel about you. On the contrary, it hightens it ! My feelings for you are so hightened. Those last two days were awful because I didn't have you by my side. And I am so sorry I left you alone these days. I just needed to know what had happened to me." she paused, came towards me and hold my hands. " I hope you didn't miss me too much."

When these words came out of her mouth, one single thing came to my thoughts : Elena. I had spent the night with her. I...I cheated on Katherine with her.

"I need a minute." I said taking my hands back.

"Are you okay ?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah. I just...I need some time to process all this. You were dead and now you are back. But you are indeed dead.. Anyway just give me the day please."

"Okay. I know it is a lot to process. When you finally are okay to talk then you'll find me upstairs."

"Okay. Good"

She kissed my cheek and ran upstairs.

I instantly began heading to the door.

"Wait, where are you going brother?" Damon shouted from behind.

"I just...There is something I need to do."

I ran out and headed directly to Elena's place. I needed to talk to her. I needed to get this clear.

As I arrived at her porch I knocked on the door and within a few seconds later she opened it.

Her face immediately brightened.

"Well I didn't think it would be so fast for you to get over the guilt." she said grabbing my hand leading me inside and crushing her lips to mine. I couldn't kiss her back yet I did. It was so natural for me that I did kiss her back with all my heart. But when I remembered why I came here in the first place I pulled away.

"Is anything wrong?" she asked.

"We need to talk."

"Uh-Uh.. That doesn't sound good."

"There just is something I need to tell you."

"Ok tell me." she said sitting down in the living room.

"It just..It is so hard to say..."

"Hey Stefan, It is okay. Just say it."

I turned around. I couldn't face her. I didn't want to see her face once I'd tell her. I knew that it would hurt too much.

"Stefan?"

I took a deep breath and then let the words come out of my mouth.

"Katherine is alive."

The room fell silence. No noise. No sobs. No shouts. No sighs. Nothing. She didn't do anything. After a few seconds I turned around. She was still sitting on the couch. But her gaze was empty. Tears were running down her face. She seemed to be in shock. She wasn't even moving one finger.

"Elena?"

No answer. Her eyes didn't even move. She sitted still.

"Elena!" I said getting on my knees just in front of her.

As I brought my hand to her cheek she looked at me.

"What does it means?" she whispered

"What?"

"What does this means for us Stefan?"

"I don't know Elena. I...I thought she was dead. That is the reason why I slept with you."

"Right. You just slept with me because you needed to be comforted. It has nothing to do with your feelings for me of course." she said getting up.

"No Elena, that's not what I meant."

"Then what is it that you meant? What is it that you want?! Katherine or Me?"

"I..I don't know Elena. I can't choose."

"Yes you can. Just like I did. Just ask yourself who you want to spend your life with."

"And you made the wrong choice."

"I know. It is just that. I know now that I want to spend my life with you. And if you give me the chance to make you happy than I will do everything I can to do so. I love you Stefan. With all my heart. And I wish I didn't make you suffer this much. But I can not remake the past. But I sure can try to make your future amazing. I can make you happy. So I am here asking you to choose me! I know that's selfish but I don't care. There is nothing I want more than to be with you again. I want us again. I want people to see us again as the perfect couple we once were. The couple who is meant to be. The lovers who are going to end their lives together. That is what I want. And I need you to tell me that it is what you want too. So please Stefan tell me. Tell me you want me."

I was speechless. I didn't know that these was what she really wanted. I knew she wanted me again, I just didn't know she wanted me that bad.

"Stefan, please say it."

"Elena, I can't." I said.

"Wh...Why not?" she said as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Elena. Please. Not because of me." I said as I pulled her into a hug. I held her tight as If I didn't want her to let her go. Ever.

"Why can't we just be together? Is it because of me ? Are you still mad at me for the whole Damon thing ? Because if that is the case I swear I will do anything to make you forget I ever dated him, I ever chose him. I will show that you are the only one, that we are soulmates."

"Elena. It has nothing to do with you. I just...I don't know what I feel and who I want."

"Wait" she said as I let go of her "You are saying that you love both me and Katherine."

"I think so Elena." she shook her head with disbelief as I continued "I love you, I really do. And if you hadn't chose Damon a while ago, right now, we would be together. But when you were with Damon and I was miserable, Katherine was there for me. She helped me out with my PTSDs and I found back the Katherine I was in love with in 1864. I am so sorry to hurt you like this. I am sorry that I don't know what I feel."

After a few seconds of silence she spoke again.

"Do you realize how ironic the situation is?" she said

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"A few months ago I had to make a choice, Damon or you. And the situation hurt you a lot. Now it is my turn to be hurt. I guess that is how destiny is trying to make me pay for what I did to you."

As I remained silent she continued " But I don't care. If it means we get to be together again, I'll take the pain. I'll handle the hurt and I will wait for you. Even if you chose Katherine I won't let you go. I'll always be there telling you how much I love you and how much I want to be with. There is no way I am letting you live your life with Katherine. You and I are meant to be. I won't let Katherine take you away from me. I will fight for you. Forever and after. Even if I hope you will choose me in the first place."

After a few seconds it seemed like she has realized something and spoke again.

"No actually that is not what I am going to do. I am going to let you go with Katherine.

"What?" I exclamed "A few seconds earlier you wanted to fight. I just don't get it."

"I am letting you have your time with Katherine. I am giving you time to have a taste at what could life be with her. You will know what to expect from her. You will have a taste of what your future would be like if you choose her. And then you will be able to see what really makes you happy. Life with her or life with me. I am not saying I won't be jealous or hurt to see both of you together during this time but I think you need to try it with her. Just like I needed to try it with Damon. That's how I realized that I wanted you and nobody else."

"I don't know what to say Elena." that was the only thing I could say after that speecH.

"Just say yes. Say that you will try. But even with Katherine you will still love me. And even If you choose her there is still a part of you that is going to love me. Please. I need you to tell this to me so that seeing you with her won't be so painful that it is unbearable."

"Yes. I will try Elena. But keep in mind that I love you, that there is this part in my heart where your name is engraved. And it will still be there in 150, 1000 or 2000 years. You are my first real love Elena. You never forget your first love especially when you loved her as much as I love you."

Tears were now completely flooding her face yet she was smiling, a true franc smile which came directly from her heart.

"I love you too Stefan Salvatore."

She rested her hands on my chest and brought her lips to mine. I could feel she put all her heart in the kiss afraid it would be our last one for good. So I kissed her back with all my heart too. It was a chaste kiss but full of feelings. As we broke it she rested her forehead against mine. I cupped her cheeks with my hands wipping away the tears.  
"I told you not to cry because of me" I whispered.

"Easier to say than to do." she laughed.

"Please Elena. I don't want to be the source of your happiness."

"No Stefan you will never be source of unhappiness to me."

"Then Promise me you will stop crying."

"I promise. Instead of crying i'll be hoping. Hoping that you will come back to me. Hoping that you will be source of my happiness again."

"That is a good thing."

"Yeah.."

We stayed like this a few more minutes before she let go of her hold on me.

"You should go before your..g-..Girlfriend worries." she said.

"Yeah. I should."

I headed to the front door but turned to face her again.

"I'll see you around eventually."

"You bet you will. Don't expect me not to keep an eye on you now that you are with Katherine."

"Bye Elena." I said laughing.

As I walk out, I could hear her whisper a quick "Bye Stefan" and sigh. I quickly headed back to the mansion and got upstairs. Katherine was there, writing in one of my diaries. She didn't seem to notice me so after a few seconds I talked.

"What are you writing in this exactly?" I said causing her to jump out of the chair.

"God you scared the crap out of me."

"I am sorry. But remember that you are a vampire again. There is no need for you to get scared."

"Yeah...you are right." she said as if she hadn't realized It.

"So what were you writing? Care to read it to me?"

"Sure." she said as she grabbed the book " So it says "Today, the love of my life has came back to life. Yet, instead of making love to her and kissing her, I went out god knows where." The end." she read with a little bit of anger.

"You are the one who said that if I needed time to think I could take it."

"Yeah. I meant 10 minutes or 30 minutes. Not 3 whole hours. And I also meant here not god knows where!" she laughed bitterly.

" I am sorry Katherine." was all I could say.

The room fell silent and as I rose my eyes to look at her I could see her staring at me as if she was waiting for something.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"Where the hell have you been those last 3 hours?!" she souted.

"Hey easy there. I just needed to think. I went to the woods to walk."

"Oh. Alright. You could have walked here you know?"

"Is that a joke ?"

"Nope. Not everything is a joke you know."

As I made my way to the closet to change clothes, I felt guilty for lying to her so I stormed out of the closet and talked again.

"Actually no I am going to be honest with you."

"What ?" she said taken aback by my sudden behaviour.

"I wasn't in the woods. I wasn't trying to think."

"So where were you?" she asked her face becoming serious.

"I was with Elena."

"Why?" she asked.

"I needed to talk to her and we-"

"Please if the next word coming out of your mouth are "had sex" I am going to kill her Stefan, and you too."

"No we didn't" that wasn't really a lie right. "We just talked."

"What did you need to talk to her about?"

"The truth is Katherine, I love you, I really do. But there is this part of me that is still madly in love with Elena. I thought I could make it shut up and be with you and make you happy but I can't. I can't ignore it. She told me I had to chose. You or Her."

"So...Are you breaking up with me because you chose her?"

"No Katherine I am not breaking up with you. I just...i thought you deserved to know the truth. I just needed to be honest with you. That is all. Now it is up to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Now that you know my feelings for Elena, Now that you know that I still don't know what I feel for both of you, Now that you know that I don't know who I want to spend my life with , do you still want to be with me?"

"So you are telling me that you want us to be together so that you will be able to compare our relationship with your relationship with her? It is all going to be a test?"

"I know that sounds selfish Katherine. I really do. And I know that asking this to you is horrible. And I would understand if you didn't want to. I really would."

"I understand Stefan."

"I know that it is a hard decis- Wait, What did you just say?" I asked.

"I understand. And I am in." she said with her usual smile "I understand why you need to be with me for a while to see if I am able to make you happy. I really understand Stefan. Don't worry."

"Ok..." I said a little taken aback by the fact she had agreed that fast.

"But keep in mind that I am going to make you so happy that you won't even remember who Elena is. You won't have time to think about her. You won't have any feelings for her once you will realized what I can give to you."

"Wow...It sounds like I have provoked a war between you guys."

"Oh you have . You have." she said as she approached me.

"Hey, remember I don't want you to hurt each other. Don't go after her, and more important, do not try to kill her."

"Do you think I am an idiot." she said resting her hands on the nape of my neck, playing with the little hair she could find there "That would ruin my chances with you."

"Good." I smiled.

"Maybe I will just torture her. Or call an original to compell her to forget you. I would call Rebekah probably seeing as how she is jealous that you replaced her."

"Hey. Nothing like that okay?" I said faking a pout.

"Okay. I was just joking." she said getting on her tip toes to give me a quick kiss.

"Hey what did you mean Rebekah was jealous?"

"Oh come on baby. That blonde original has always loved you. That is why she hates Elena and I."

I smiled.

"Hey!" she said hitting my shoulder. "Don't be pride because you have success with women."

"How did you know what I was thinking?!" I exclamed surprised.

"That is because I know you by heart Stefan, because I have always kept an eye you through those last 145 years. And because I love you Stefan Salvatore."

"I love you too Kath."

Katherine and I spend the day home doing things a normal couple would do. I felt happy, really happy. Yet, Elena was still there in a part of my head. I couldn't help but compare Katherine to Elena at every move she made. I didn't know yet what that was supposed to mean to I had time to find out.

END OF CHAPTER 7

_**So ends the 7th Chapter. Katherine and Elena are at war and the price for the winner is Stefan Salvatore. Who is going to win? How long will Elena wait to have the answer to the Katherine? Will the latter really keep her promise not to harm Elena? We will see!**_


	8. She won't be easy to beat !

_**AN : So some of you hated the fact that Stefan didn't tell Katherine that he slept with Elena. Guys Katherine will find out everything about that and that is going to change the dynamics between our characters. **_

_**Anyway here is the next chapter. ENJOY !**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Katherine woke up in her lover's arms. She realized that in her whole life she hadn't felt happy not even once until now. But she kept in mind the danger Elena was. At any moment Stefan could tell her that he missed her and that he wanted to be with her again. But no. There was no way she was going to let him go. She brought her eyes up to look at Stefan who was still asleep. She was lucky. Her boyfriend was absolutely gorgeous. And then she heard her, her voice coming from downstairs.

"Hello? Stefan? Are you here?" she heard shouting.

Katherine quickly put some underwear on and headed downstairs. As she entered the living room she saw the other brown-haired woman standing in the middle of it.

"Elena Gilbert, what are you doing here?"

"Katherine Pierce, too bad you are still alive. I was hoping deep down that you were actually finally dead."

"Yeah not gonna happen"

"I wanted to see Stefan, I n...Why are you in your underwear?" she asked.

"Well I was asleep in MY lover's arms and I didn't has anything else to put on so you can understand."

"Right...Anyway where is Stefan?"

"He is still asleep. What do you need him for?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"Actually it does. You know that now that he is my boyfriend everything that concerns him concerns me."

"Why do you keep highlighting the fact that he is dating you?" she asked gueninly.

"That is simple bitchy Elena. You want him and I am the one who has him. I just want you to cry like you always do." the elder vampire said.

"Just remember you won't have him for too long. I bet everytime you make a single move, even the simplest one, he pictures me doing and mentions to himself that I would to it so much better. I bet I am the only one he can think about because I am his one true love."

"Nonsense, he met me first and fell for me first."

"Yeah and for 145 years he thought he was compelled to love you, that is was never true. However with me things are completely different, he knew the second he met me he was going to love me forever wether you like it or. He wanted to take the cure, have children and grow old with. That is what you usually call true love baby. Too bad he doesn't feel like that towards you. Yeah my name is the only one he has in mind." she said a despising voice.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't understand that. And is that the reason he spent last name whispering, shouting, and moaning a name. I think it was Katherine or something like. Oh my god, you know what I have just realized? Your name is Elena isn't it? So who is this Katherine? Oh, right, that's me." she smirk.

"LET ME REMIND YOU THAT TWO DAYS AGO THE NAME HE-"

"Shut up! Both of you!" a voice interrupted Elena. They both turned their heads to see Stefan coming down the last stairs, barechest. "You girls are unbelievable! It has not even been one day and you are already fighting."

"I told you I'd fight for you Stefan." Elena pointed.

"I know but you also promised that you guys wouldn't fight together. So stop it. Please." seeing the smirk on Katherine's face he added "Don't smirk. She isn't the only guilty person here. You are as guilty as her. I said no fight ! So no fight ! Have I made myself clear?"

"..."

"Have I?" he insisted.

"Yes you have." Elena said.

"Have I told you how hot you are when you are angry?" Katherine stated.

"Katherine..." he said giving her a disapproving look.

"Ok..I got it."

"Good." he turned again to Elena "Why were you here in the first place?" he asked gently.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with me at Tyler's party?"

"Yeah why not?" he answered.

"No ! There is no way you are going with her." Katherine replied.

"Is that jealousy I am sensing?" Elena said.

"Of course not! But..."

"But what?" Elena asked again a smirk on her face.

"Nothing. You can go. I don't care."

"Are you sure it is fine with you baby?" he asked Katherine.

"Yeah. I don't care. As long as I have you for the day."

"Actually you won't have him for the day."

"Why not?"

"Because I need him for to prepare the party. Caroline is busy with her Tyler/Klaus situation. And she left me in charge. So I am going to need Stefan's strong arms to prepare the party.."

"You little bitch, you-" she began.

"Katherine!" Stefan interrupted "Look, i'll go with Elena. She is my friend. And if she needs my help then I'll help her."

"Do I have to remind you that the whore is still in love with you and that she would do anything to have you back? I don't trust her." she said harshly.

"Good we finally have a common point. I don't trust you either." Elena stated.

"Look, I have never asked you to trust her. But I am asking you to trust me. Do you?"

"Stefan..."

"Do you trust me Kath?" he repeated.

"I do."

"Good. You have nothing to worry about."

"Fine." she got closer to Elena "But I am warning you, if you try anything with him, I will rip your heart out...with my fangs. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." she answered "Now will you please excuse me, there is a party I have to attend with your boyfriend or should I call him your soon-to-be ex boyfriend because the second possibility is by far the most accurate." she smirked.

As Stefan noticed Katherine was going to punch Elena he stepped between the two women.

"Okay Katherine you should now come with me upstairs. Come on"

He took Katherine's hand and got upstairs.

"You do know that I won't be able to let her live if she continues." Katherine mentionned as Stefan grabbed a shirt and his jacket.

"Yes you will because you love me and because you promised me you would leave her alone."

"Was I drunk when I told you that because I am pretty sure if I was, the promise wouldn't count." she pointed screwing up her eyes.

"And I am pretty sure you weren't." he said embracing her with his strong arms "Come on Kath; stop acting like a jealous girlfriend. Have a little faith in me, in us."

"Fine, I will try to stop."

As he headed to the door, she spoke again.

"I wonder what she was going to say."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just go. Have fun babe."

"Yeah you too."

"Well that is going to be hard here, alone." she pouted.

He made his way back to her, cupped her cheeks and kissed her hard.

"Try to. I promise I won't come home too late."

"You'd better not. Or I will begin without you." she whispered with her sexiest voice.

"No way! I won't let you."

"What are you going to do to me if I do?" she said sitting on the desk and pulling Stefan to her.

"Emmm...Maybe I will punish you." he said placing a slight kiss on her lips.

"How do you intend on doing that?" she asked letting her hands explore his body.

"I don't know yet. Maybe some awesome teasing here and there and then I will probably let your frustration skyrocket. Who knows?" he said letting his hands enter her pants.

"STEFAN? ARE YOU DONE YET?" they heard Elena shout from downstairs.

"Go away Gilbert! We are busy." Katherine shouted back.

"Come on Kath." he let go of her grip on her and headed downstairs. "I will see you tonight babe."

"Yeah..I love you!" she shouted once he was out of sight.

"Me too." he shouted back.

Once he arrived downstairs, he noticed Elena wasn't here anymore. He ran to the porch and saw her standing there.

"What are you doing outside the house?" he asked "Where you planning on leaving without me?"

"No, I just tought that if I came out here I wouln't...hear you."

"What?" realization hit him. "oh shit! I am sorry that you had to hear that. I should have think about it."

"It is fine. You have the right to. She is your girlfriend after all."

"But..."

"I said it is fine Stefan. Now let's go."

"okay."

They began heading to Tyler's. The car remained silent during the drive until Stefan finally spoke up.

"Look, if you are still upset about what happened at the house I just want to say-"

"No Stefan I am not upset. I am just thinking."

"About?"

"About the fact that If I hadn't screwed everything up I would be at her place."

"Elena, we don't know what the future has in store for us. Maybe in 20 years we will hate each other..."

"Or we would be married to each other."

"Yeah.." he answered taken aback by her statement. "Anyway, we don't know what is going to happen to us. And we can't change the future. What happened with Damon needed to happen. At least now you know that you guys are not meant to be."

"Right."

After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again.

"So you are planning on punishing her?" she laughed.

"Ok, there is no way I am talking to you about that!" he laughed too.

"Oh come on Stefan. Before being your girlfriend again, I need to be your best friend. So you can talk to me about anything."

"Thank you Elena." he said francly.

"For what?"

"For caring about me so much."

"I'll always do."

She looked at him with an i-love-you look and then they parked in front of Tyler's .

As the afternoon went, Stefan and Elena acted as if nothing have ever broke them apart. They seemed like a new couple except for the kissing, hugging and cuddling part. They were...friends. They were playing around with everything they found. They looked like children that didn't have fun in a long time. Stefan kept laughing. He was happy. And seeing him happy made Elena the happiest girl in the world.

Once the decoration and preparing were over he noticed something was weird.

"Elena? What kind of party is this exactly?" he asked.

"I am going to give you two single words: Lights off."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"There will be no lights Stefan. The only things we are going to be able to see are the neon paintings we will have all over our bodies."

"And that was Caroline's idea?"

"No actually it is mine. It is going to be more fun."

"I like it."

"Do you ?"

"Yeah it is a good idea."

"Now I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Will you agree to paint my body?" she said with her sexiest smile.

"I would be honored to paint your body, Miss Girlbert." he laughed.

"Yay!" she shouted.

"Anyway I should get you home."

"What? Why?"

"Well don't you want to change before the party?"

"Oh Stefan you didn't understand yet."

"What?"

"Clothes aren't a big deal here." she said taking off her shirt revealing her red bra.

"Wh—What exactly are you doing ?"

"Well if I have too many clothes on, how exactly do you intend to paint my body?" she asked.

"So we are all getting naked, is that it?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, of course not. But we need enough uncovered skin to paint."

"Oh, allright." he said his eyes wandering uncousciously down her bare chest.

"Now are you going to keep staring or are you going to begin to paint me?"

" I was staring." he said getting out of his thoughts.

"Yes you were." she laughed.

"Sorry" he said scratching the back of his head.

"I wasn't complaining." she spotted.

"I know.." he smile.

"Anyway begin painting before the guests arrive."

"Yup."

He took the pen and began drawing some things on her back, then on her arms, from her neck down to her stomach and then on her butt which kind of surprised Elena.

"I don't remember saying that you were allowed to take advantage of the situation."

"In fact you did when you didn't slap me for touching your ass." he laughed and she did with him.

It took him 15 minutes but I had been worth it. Elena wasn't allowed to see as he covered her eyes with something.

"Done." he said.

She quickly got rid of what was covering her eyes and stood in front of the mirror.

"You won't see if the lights aren't off." Stefan stated.

"Well that is not a problem.." she turned around and shouted "LIGHTS OFF!" With that every single light of the property went off revealing every single neon lights and painting made with special paint. She turned again to have a look to the mirror and was stunned by what she saw.

On her stomach was a flower, the same rose as in Stefan's tattoo. She turned around to looked at her back and saw "STEFAN'S PROPERTY" written with capital letter. And then on her butt she could see two little hearts in which were the letters S.S for Stefan Salvatore.

"This is awesome Stefan."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"I'm glad you do."

She stared at herself for a few more minutes and then turned to look at Stefan with a mischevious smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Now your turn." she said placing her hands on the hem of his shirt.

"Oh no.. We just agreed on the fact that I would paint you. That is all."

"No no no no no. Where is my fun? Come on let me take your shirt off."

"No."

"Yes. Please?" she asked beginning to take it off.

"Fine." he gave up.

"Great! Hands up baby." she said.

Once he was rid of his shirt she quickly stared at him and then began her paint. Once he was done he went to the mirror.

As he noticed the "ELENA'S PROPERTY (For the night)" he laughed.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Well you are mine for the night right? Tomorrow you will be Katherine's again. Am I wrong?"

"Then I should add for the night to on yours."

"No, It wouldn't be the truth. I am yours forever." she answered. "anyways keep looking."

He turned around to see that on his back was written in capital letters "STELENA".

"Stelena?" he asked.

"Yeah that is our name. You are Stefan, I am Elena, so we are Stelena."

"That is nice." he laughed. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"Anyway, let go welcome the guest." he said as the doorbell rang.

The party was going wild and loud. It was great. Elena and Stefan were partying like they never had, dancing, drinking, laughing together. That is when Elena was grabbed from behind.

"That has nothing to do with the party I had told you to throw."

"Caroline I know but let me explain.."

"You don't have to. I am just feeling horrible because it wasn't my idea." she shouted.

"Wait a second. You like it?"

"I love it. It is awesome." she said "And I can see that things are getting better between you and Stefan."

"What? Why are you saying that?"

"Hmmm I don't know, let me think...Oh yeah what sold you is probably the "STEFAN'S PROPERTY" written with Stefan's handwriting on your back!" she laughed.

"Yeah."

"What the hell happened? When did it happened? I want to know everything!"

"Come on let's get out of here."

They headed to the front of the house.

"So tell me."

"Okay. So you remember when we thought Katherine was dead for good a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah I do."

"Well that day we took Stefan out to a party and we left you there alone."

"Yeah I do! Where have you guys been by the way?"

"To my place."

"Wait, what do you mean to your place?"

"I slept with him that night."

"WHAT? And you didn't tell me earlier!?"

"Sorry. Anyway and then Katherine showed up again and I told Stefan I would never stop fighting for him. I told him that even if it hurt me I was okay with him dating Katherine for a while because he needs to know how life is with her. He need to figure out which one of us is going to make him happy and to do that, he needs to be able to compare us."

"Okay wow. You told the man you love to date the other one he loves."

"Yeah kind of. But it is for the best. I know he is going to come back to me. I have faith in us."

"You really think a part of him still loves you more than Katherine."

"Yes. And do you really think that if he really love Katherine, if 100% of his heart loved her, he would have let me write all this things on her body?"

"What exactly did you write on his body?"

"Well come on have a look by yourself."

They both went back in and after a few seconds they noticed Stefan dancing with some chick.

"Who is that girl?"

"I don't know I can't see her face from here."

"What the hell is happening?"

"What do you say about some eavesdropping?"

"I am in."

(AN: Elena and Caroline interactions while watching and listening to the scene will be in _ITALICS AND UNDERLINED_)

A little further Stefan was dancing and that girl kept pressing herself to him.

"You know if Katherine saw us she would definitely go after you and probably kill you."

"_Is he really talking to a stranger about Katherine?" Elena asked in shock_

"_I think he is drunk, he doesn't know what he is doing!" Caroline stated._

"Come on Stefan, don't tell me you are not enjoying the situation, you like having two ladies who want you in their bed don't you?"

"I wouldn't say that, I don't want any of you to get hurt Elena."

"_Wait a second, he called her my name, which means that.." Elena began_

"_It is Katherine." Caroline finished._

"I know you don't Stefan, that is what I love about you."

"I know."

She lifted her head and pressed her lips against. Within a few seconds the kiss grew deeper and hotter.

"_He is kissing her thinking it is you, that is a good thing right?" Caroline asked gueninly._

"_I'd rather have him kiss me Anyway."she answered bitterly._

When their lungs began screaming for air, they finally parted.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter Katherine?"

"Yeah abso—Wait what did you call me?"

"You wanted to begin without me but you were afraid of being punished so you came to get me, am I wrong baby?"

"So you kissed me knowing I wasn't Elena."

"Well, last time I checked, Elena wasn't my girlfriend, you were. So I was right to kiss you right?"

"_I guess that means he knew it wasn't you..." Caroline said._

"_I am going to kill that bitch. She just ruined my night with Stefan."_

"But how did you know it was me?" she asked.

"Come on, don't you think I am able to recognize my own girlfriend!" he asked.

She looked at him with a suspicious smile.

"Ok fine, your body is not painted the way Elena's is."

"I knew it."

"What are you doing here?"

"Like you said I wanted the night to begin If you know what I mean. And now that I saw how your body is painted the night'd better be amazing if you want me to forgive you for the "Stelena" and "ELENA'S PROPERTY (for the night). " she said leading him to the door.

"Wait Katherine I have to tell Elena that I am leaving."

"You don't need to."

"Come on Baby, leaving like that would be rude."

He quickly scanned the room and saw her staring at him at the opposite.

"There she is."

"Seriously "Stefan's property? S.S" you have got to be kidding me."

"Come on it was just for the fun."

"I bet she made Caroline write it on her body. I am going to kill blondie."

"Actually you should kill me."

"Why would I?"

"Because I am the one who wrote these things."he answered.

"What?! Why would you.?"

"I told you it is part of the fun. Now stay here i'll talk to her." he said as he headed towards Elena.

"Oh god, the night is not going to be what I was expecting." she whispered to herself.

"Hey Elena. I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving with Katherine."

"Okay. Bye." was all she answered and she then left.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked Caroline.

"What is wrong with her is that she loves you Stefan. She does everything she can to make your day and your night amazing yet you take off with Katherine. That makes her sad."

"It is not what I wanted. I didn't expect her to show up."

"Tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Did you know it was Katherine before she kissed you?"

"Caroline."

"Just give me an answer."

"No. The kiss gave her away."

"So if it had really been Elena, you would have returned her kiss?"

"Yes."

"God you really love them both don't you?"

"Yes."

"You know you are going to have to chose right?"

"I know Caroline, I know."

And with that he left and went home with Katherine. Once they set a foot home she instantly began shouting.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What are you talking about exactly?"

"I am talking about that painted words on both of you!"

"Oh come on Kath, I told you it was just for the fun!"

"Oh right! So telling Caroline that if it had really been Elena you would have kissed her was just for fun too."

"What?" he said taken aback by her words.

"What ?! You thought I wouldn't listen! You thought I wouldn't want to know what was taking you so long!"

"Katherine.."

"No you shut up, I talk. How can you say that you want to try with while every day you spend some time with her. Everyday you see her and your feelings for her grow. I should have you for myself! That way you would really see what it is like to really be with me, just me. Not me and ELENA!"

"What is it exactly that you are saying ? You want me to stop seeing Elena?!"

"No, she will always find a way to come back to see you."

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I want you to give me 3 months. We will leave the city. We will live together. There will be no Elena, just you and I. You can't say no Stefan. It is the only way to see if things can work out between us. At the end of these 3 months we will come back here. I will let you chose. If you choose me then we will go back together and never return. But if you choose her, then I will leave alone and never return. Is that good enough for you?"

He thought about it for a few seconds and seeing the tears rolling down Katherine's cheeks he agreed.

"Fine, if it is the only thing that can make you happy. He will do this. He will leave tomorrow in the evening."

"Thank you." she said.

"Can I hug you now?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Come here."

He hugged her with all his strenght. He felt horrible for hurting her like he did. He has never wanted it. She was right he had never really given her a chance. Elena was still to present in his life. To know which one he will choose he needed to be alone with Katherine. To get far from Elena.

So that is what he was going to do. By the end of the day he was going to be in another country with Katherine.

_**AN; So guys that is by far my longest chapter. A lot happens in this one. **_

_**So Stefan is finally giving Katherine a real chance and is getting far from Elena. Let's see how Elena will take that news and if she really is going to stay away from him for 3 months.**_

_**Don't forget to give me your thoughts about this chapter or the whole story if you want to.  
As always R&R !**_

_**Love you guys**_

_**I will update soon seeing that I am on hollydays. **_


End file.
